Your Babysitter
by swiftyvonne
Summary: When Draco is captured by the Order and DA, Hermione comes along to help out. It's not like she wanted to or anything, no one else would do the job.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting.

And that meant that everyone had to get inside and have dinner together as if there were no problems. As if there were no deaths, no injuries- no war.

Hermione slowly walked back towards the tent. She was even more tired than she has ever been in her entire life. Everything just felt…dead. The hunt for horcruxes wasn't going as planned and it was awful. Even with Dumbledore's Army, they have only located and killed a single horcrux since the hunt began months ago. Time was running out and for a small, regretful moment, Hermione lost hope. There was no way they could find the remaining horcruxes in time before the Ministry rounds up all the muggleborns and blood traitors…but the moment passed as soon as she saw Ron's face pop out from the tent.

"You hungry?" he asked. The lightness of his voice swallowed her weak thoughts and for a second, it felt like they were in Hogwarts again. She was running toward Ron and Harry as they ate dinner together in the Great Hall- where times were peaceful and carefree.

Hermione smiled as she entered the tent and accepted the plate of pasta Ron handed to her. She watched as everyone sat down around the dinner table and ate together.

"This is wonderful, Ginny." Ernie Macmillan commented as he took a forkful of pasta and stuffed it hungrily in his mouth.

"Thanks, Ernie" Ginny replied as Hermione sat down across from her. "It's a good thing I know how to cook for you guys. I don't want you all to starve."

She smiled but Hermione noticed the weariness of her voice and the dark bags beneath her tired eyes. She knew Ginny was having trouble sleeping. They shared a room and Ginny had nightmares every night. But then again, who didn't?

"Okay, let's start our 'Thought Time'" Harry announced. "Who's first?"

Thought time was when everyone sat down at the dinner table and discussed their thoughts for the day. It was Luna's idea. She said that it was a way of keeping everyone sane. It was a way of admitting-that we are at war- and this is real. It wasn't everyone's cup of tea but it was a rule they all decided to enforce to keep everyone closer.

"I miss my mum" Parvati Patil said out of nowhere. She sounded almost like a homesick child and it made Hermione's chest ache in sympathy because she, too, missed her mum…and her dad…and her grandparents…and her family-

_Stay calm, Hermione. Stay strong._

No one responded to Parvati, but it was understood. There was a poignant moment of silence for their parents and their family.

"I thought about the end," Harry admitted. "It's close and I don't know whether or not to be terrified of relieved."

Hermione silently agreed with him. The end was so terrifying because of the possibility of death. And that possibility was high. But it was also relieving because they'd finally get to finish it after all these years. She stuck a hand out to Harry and squeezed his arm in reassurance- to remind him that he was not alone.

"I thought about Seamus." Lavender Brown said sadly.

_Oh, Seamus._

He, Terry Boot, Dean Thomas, and a couple other guys from the DA were out on a mission presented by the Order. They were supposed to be back two weeks and three days ago.

And suddenly, Hermione thought about Terry. They had been together for a couple weeks during the beginning of the hunt and the breakup was terrible. It all started with his mild flirting and then it lead to loads of flirting and kissing and then ending up in bed behind curtains. But, Hermione was the one to break it off. She realized that it was just a filler relationship. It wasn't real. They just used each other's companies to feed out their emotions about the war. It wasn't logical either. All they did was, well, inappropriate things. She didn't even like him romantically. No feelings were involved and that scared her because then she was just pretending and she was tired of pretending. This was real.

Terry didn't take the breakup very well, however. He was devastated and Hermione felt guilt bottle up in her throat. She remembered seeing him in the morning after and he looked just as beat up as Ginny. She realized then that breaking hearts and having your heart broken felt like the same thing. Because either way, someone gets hurt.

"Hermione," Ron called out.

She looked up from her memories of Terry, "Hm?"

"Your thoughts?"

"Oh," she started and then remembered a terrible thought she had earlier- giving up. But she couldn't share that. It was on everyone's minds, probably, and that's what's hurting them- like there's a fire out there and it feels easier to just run into it than fight it.

"I thought about Terry," she tried instead

And suddenly, Hermione's DA coin vibrated in her jacket.

"_We're here"_, it read.

Hermione jolted out of the tent, along with the rest of DA, to see Terry and the crew outside of the protection shield.

"Seamus!" she heard Lavender yell.

She noticed that they were all covered in dirt and blood and they looked even more tired than ever. She shifted her eyes to Seamus and the others trying to figure out if they discovered anything and noticed a figure. They were carrying something…or someone.

"Why do they have Draco Malfoy in their arms?" Ron asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione charmed her protection spells and allowed the crew into their hide-out.

"We found him during our mission," Seamus said bluntly. "We figured he might bring some use to us considering we have _nothing_." He looked aggravated and angry. Hermione saw Lavender throw herself at him and plant kisses all over his face and then his face slowly became calm and at peace.

The Gryfindor princess turned away from the slobbery couple and faced the unconscious Draco Malfoy.

"And what did you plan to do with him?" Hermione asked as she observed the blond boy more carefully. Well, boy seemed like an understatement considering the fact that he was now much taller and built. The _man _was lean and it was evident that he was very fit even with his body practically bleeding heavily and bruised.

"Well, I thought we could lock him up and find out some information from him about the other death eaters and such," Seamus responded. "Oh! That counts for my 'Thought Time'. I hate that bloody game."

Everyone laughed at this. Good thing Seamus's personality was still radiant and carefree. It was a good feeling to have sometimes. Even in the darkest of times.

"Ok," Harry said. "We'll keep him in a spare room. Some one has to watch him, though."

Seamus stepped back, "I'm not touching that scum. I've had enough of him!"

The other people from the crew stepped back as well. Silence followed as everyone began to stare at each other as if trying to push someone…_anyone_…to watch over him.

Knowing that no one was going to actually volunteer, Hermione stepped in, "Fine, I'll do it, you babies." She huffed and crossed her arms. "Take him in and I'll fix him up before I ask him some questions."

The crew nodded and did as they were told. Hermione noticed Terry as he passed her, and for a second, she saw his eyes. They weren't the same the last time she saw them. They were…empty.

_I did that. I did that to him._

She sighed softly and continued onto the tent.

_Stay calm, Hermione. Stay strong._

Draco Malfoy woke with start. He had a nightmare that some lot from the Order attacked him while he was out in the woods to get some fresh air. He just wanted a minute to breathe and forget about the war going on…but then those fucking pricks beat him to it (He was outnumbered okay. He would have hexed them all to hell if he could). Oh Salazar, that was terrible. Ugh, he was so sore. He needed some fucking te-

"Tea?" he heard a soft, feminine voice beside him and he jolted before turning to face the voice.

"Granger," he said in a whisper, almost as if he wasn't sure if she was real or not or if it was just another dream.

"Malfoy," she responded impassively and handed him the small, embezzled cup of tea. "Drink up. You need something to soothe your bones."

Draco looked at the drink suspiciously. This mudblood could be lying and she's probably plotting to kill him at the moment and present the dead body to Saint Potter. Oh no, he's not drinking that shit.

"Malfoy, if I wanted to kill you…I would have done it by now." Granger said tiredly. But then again, that's what every one says. Yet, they may still plan to kill you. Whatever, he was not drinking shit that came from a mudblood. "I wouldn't have healed your bruises or anything if I wanted you to die."

Draco suddenly remembered the event that happened last night. He was now feeling very sick and weary. So, it wasn't a bloody nightmare. It was real. Everything was real. Including her.

Groggily, he accepted her tea and took a large sip. And like Granger said, it did soothe his bones. He felt calmer and more relaxed then. He set aside the cup of tea and turned his attention to his surroundings. He realized, in an instant, that he didn't know where he was. But he guessed it was something of the Order's lot. He was on a rough bed, far less exquisite as his back home, and the walls of the room were cheap-looking and pasty…and the floor looked like a supple carpet. How disgusting.

Then, he turned his attention to his body. He was so sore it hurt and although most of his injuries have been healed, he felt like hell.

Then, there was Granger. Why did she heal him? They hated each other. He hated her and her filthy mudblood-ness. He hated her intelligence, which was far beyond his, and it was bloody annoying. And then he hated her for helping him because now he had a sense of guilt in his stomach for all the things he did to her in school. He hated that now- he owed her.

"Why did you help me?" he asked. The question was lingering in his head for so long that he felt a bit relieved to have finally let it out.

"The boys actually wanted to lock you up and just spit questions at you…and use you as a prisoner but," She paused. "I think that's preposterous."

And suddenly Draco realized the danger he was in. Granger was clever to try and make him feel comfortable so he wouldn't burst into flames. But now, he knew. He was (basically) going to be used as a prisoner. They attacked him! Isn't the Order supposed to be all high and noble? Well, that's a false statement. Merlin, his parents are probably wondering where the fuck he is and his father is going to literally crucio him. The blond then felt his blood start to boil and burn.

"Let me go" he commanded and began searching frantically for his wand, "Or I swear I'll-

Granger's face abruptly dropped to solid ice. Her eyes were fierce on him and he saw her reach for her wand in her pocket.

"You can't leave," she said coldly. "I have your wand. You have to answer all my questions and stay until you are to be notified as an 'irrelevant source' by the Order. You will stay here and follow all the rules- all _my _rules- and you will not leave."

"Like hell!" he yelled and got up from his bed.

But Granger was quick. So quick. She was already up and ready with her wand pointed right to his throat. He froze.

"You better shut your mouth before I remove it permanently," she spit. "And you will answer all my questions honestly and obey the rules. I'm warning you. I am very skilled in Legilimency and Occlumency. You can't do anything, Malfoy."

Draco told a bold step forward and replied with the same amount of heat. "When I get out of here," he spat. "I will kill you."

Granger merely smirked…_smirked_! He was serious about this. He was going to kill her and she looked at him as if it was just a- a _joke_. The witch had nerve.

"If," she said, "if you get out of here, Malfoy."

And with that she walked away and locked the door behind her.

Draco was fuming with anger. Not only did she have his wand, and locked him in this shit hole…she had the last word.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh!" Hermione breathed heavily as she appeared out of Malfoy's prison room.

Harry and Ron were the first to notice her anxiety.

"That bad?" Ron guessed with a bit of pity in his voice which led Hermione to shoot him a very deathly glare.

He took a step back, careful not to become too close to her, and tried to smile. Hermione knew that he kept his distance when she was in a state like this.

She groaned loudly and continued, "He had the audacity to threaten me when I healed him. He would have been dead! I should have let that prick rot."

Hermione sat down with the boys and poured herself a glass of water, not even bothering with the fact that she was shaking with anger. Harry eyed her nervously before patting her gently on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"You want me to assign someone else on the job?" Harry asked. "I can tell Seamus to do it." He laughed softly as if imagining Seamus and Malfoy in the same room together. There would be flames and a whole mess of hexes, of course.

The aggravated witch shook her head rapidly. "No, no" she denied. "I can handle this. It's a simple job- to babysit Malfoy. I mean, it's easier than catching horcruxes, right?"

Harry and Ron chuckled at her comparison and Ron added, "Well, I think making sure Malfoy doesn't wet the bed is much harder than hunting for You-Know-Who's souls."

And they all laughed together in agreement. That same moment of bliss that happened last night reappeared and Hermione felt safe and composed again. She could recall the time she and the boys snuck out to Hagrid's at Hogwarts and had tea together. They shared stories and memories that either ended with tears of laughter or tears of sorrow. But that was a great time- a time she still can't seem to let go because it was the only thing that kept her sane.

As the Golden Trio finally calmed down, a fatigued voice called out.

"Hermione?" Terry Boot breathed. He sounded like a whisper, like he was close to falling asleep.

Hermione whipped her head around and met his eyes. _Oh god_, his eyes. They were so lifeless and lost that she felt her chest heave with pain. Her whole brain was stinging with the reminder that she broke his heart. And with the whole war going on, she may as well have broken _him_.

"Yeah?" She asked, unsurely.

"Can-May I talk to you for a second?" He requested. "Alone?"

"Sure," the witch responded and nodded at the boys a 'goodnight'. They smiled at her reassuringly and left the room and headed off to bed.

Hermione hesitated before she decided to walk over to him instead of sitting five feet away. "Wha-what's wrong?" she faltered. Merlin, she felt like her chest was going to pop out of anxiety and pressure. This was too much for her. She felt so _guilty_ that it was nearly eating her alive.

"Oh," he said. "I just-I just wanted to know how you were. You know, since I've been gone."

She thought back at the times he wasn't around the tent. Things were pretty much the same. She wasn't really affected by the break-up to the point that she was crying herself to sleep at night but she was the same. Exhausted. Nervous. Scared.

"Um, I've been fine" she lied.

Terry nodded at this and then turned to look at her face. She noticed that he was starring directly at her eyes. He was trying to figure out what was on her mind and it was driving her insane.

The tall wizard tried to smile and said very softly, "I missed you."

Gulp. There that was. Hermione knew how much he had missed her. And she will forever hold that guilt in her throat because she knew she could never miss him like he missed her. She knew she could never love him like he does.

"I missed you, too" she said truthfully. It had been a long time since she last saw him and she would admit that she wanted to see him again- to make sure he was alive.

And his smile grew a thousand miles. It was like he just won a lottery or something. "You know," he said. "I thought about what happened last time and-

"Terry-

Hermione tried to stop him. He was going to bring up so many memories and it was going to kill her because she was the monster that destroyed it.

He seemed to ignore her. "I just wanted to see if we can try it again. I mean-

"Terry-

"I thought we were great together-

"No-

"And it was really nice to have you around-

"Stop-

"I think if we give it another go, we'd do much better-

"Come on-

"What's the muggle saying 'Second time's the charm', right-

"TERRY!" she practically shouted and quickly covered her mouth and silently prayed that no one heard her, everyone was sleeping.

The wizard froze suddenly. "What-

"Stop," she pleaded. "I'm _so_ sorry, Terry. I can't. We can't."

The emotion was building up so much and she knew that any minute she was going to explode. Her chest was rising up and down, breathing so heavily that she looked as if she just finished an intense quidditch match.

"Well, why not?" he tried.

"Because," she answered loosely.

"Because what?" he wanted more. He was nearly alive now and his eyes were just a tad bit more awake than before.

"BECAUSE IT WAS ALL FOR SEX!" she yelled. Oh lord, the whole tent should be awake by now.

Terry looked taken back and shook his head. "No, no it wasn't."

"Terry, admit it," she said. "There wasn't really anything. We just needed someone in bed at night to take away the nightmares, okay. I know it was stupid and inappropriate but now it's over and we can forget about it."

He wouldn't stop. "But-

"We have more important things to worry about, Terry." Hermione reminded and mumbled a 'goodnight' before she lashed away to bed.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was not a happy man. Hell, he couldn't even remember the first time he's ever been happy. Okay, maybe when he got his Hogwarts letter and joined the quidditch team.<p>

But fuck, was it necessary to make that much noise at night?

He woke up from his stupid prison room after trying recklessly to get the fuck out of that place. It didn't work. The walls were like stone. He even tried wandless magic. And…nothing.

There was loud shouting from outside his room and he walked over to the door to listen into whoever the hell was making the ruckus. He grunted thinking about how uncomfortable his jail was.

If they wanted him prisoner, they should have at least given him a decent fucking room.

There was louder yelling from outside…

AND KEEP THE NOISE DOWN!

"Ugh!" the blond smashed his ear to the face of the door and listened in to the conversation.

It was Granger's voice and some Terry guy he didn't find familiar.

"_I'm so sorry, Terry. I can't. We can't." _

"_Well, why not?" _

"_Because," _

"_Because what?" _

"_BECAUSE IT WAS ALL FOR SEX!"_

Draco's face was completely priceless. He showed a remote amount of disgust and annoyance that if someone took a picture of it, it'd cost a thousand gallons.

A mudblood having sex? How uncanny. How…repulsive…

He felt his stomach become sick and he felt like he was going to throw up. Who would ever touch a filthy mudblood? Especially Granger and her virginity level as high as the sun…Disgusting, someone actually deflowered that mutt? Okay, he was going to throw up all over the carpet, not like it was going to make it worse or anything- the carpet was hideous. Draco tried to breathe slowly and calmly.

_Don't let the Light ruin your night, Draco. They're scum anyways._

"Hopefully," Draco thought. "Tomorrow will be a better day."

* * *

><p>"Malfoy,"<p>

Draco grunted in rejection as he covered his face with his pillow. He just wanted some sleep damnnit.

"Malfoy," the voice tried again.

He groaned. "Not now Tulip-

There was a small gasp and then suddenly Draco was drenched in ice cold water. His whole body jolted awake like lightning and his eyes popped right out of his face to see a very angry Hermione Granger and her wand, dripping wet from the tip, and pointing right at him.

"You have a _house elf_!" she yelled. "That's repulsive. I bet you don't even pay the poor creature. They deserve some respect and-

"SHUT UP!" he roared. "MERIN, YOU ARE SO BLOODY _LOUD_!" He covered his ears as if he just heard Lord Voldemort's voice, himself.

"I CAN BE AS LOUD AS I MAY AS WELL WANT, MALFOY!" she practically screamed. "Now get out of bed and take a shower. You stink."

Draco's face lightened. "I can go?"

The witch smirked. "Yeah, and then I'm going to hand over myself to You-Know-Who and declare my love for quidditch,"

His face darkened and warned, "Don'talk to me like I'm stupid, Granger."

"Well, don't ask stupid questions, Malfoy" she responded. "The bathroom is down the hall, go shower, and then meet Harry and I in the kitchen."

She then added, "The tent entrance is secured by Ron and the some other aurors. If you try to make a run for it….Well, I don't think you _can_, Malfoy." Her tone was ridiculously challenging but Draco knew that he wouldn't stand a chance with a bunch of trained professionals.

"See you at breakfast!" Granger added cheerfully. Too cheerfully.

Aw fuck he was going to have one hell of a morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Thank you so much for reading my very first fan-fic. I hope you like it so far.

BTW:

The tent is sort of like a house. There will be rooms, a kitchen, a living room, and everything. I wanted to try to add a more "comfortable" way to hunt horcruxes instead of staying a lame old tent. Plus, I added the Order crew into the hunt to make it more interesting.

In case anyone was wondering how I got the idea: I was just thinking. There are a lot of fan fics where Hermione is captured. Why not make one where Draco is?

Anyways thanks for everything. Please review! They make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

The kitchen table was perfectly set with three cups of coffee; a plate full of soft, homemade buttermilk pancakes; and a small serving of strawberries. It looked like an appetizing breakfast photo out of a cooking catalog. It was crazy how something so peaceful could be found in a place so deadly.

Hermione walked over to the meal she had set up and placed a tiny bowl of chocolate-hazelnut spread beside the strawberries. She decided that something sweet may lighten up Harry's mood considering the fact that he was always grumpy in the mornings. The witch made a mental note to ask him about it before the Boy-Who-Lived, himself, popped into the kitchen.

"Morning," Harry greeting monotonously. "I hope Malfoy is ready for his confirmation, I am utterly ticked off this morning." He didn't even stop for a breath.

"I went on a small search with Dean, Terry, and a couple aurors in Diagon Alley. My polyjuice was wearing off quicker than normally and the whole plan was messed up! I was almost _caught_, Hermione! Stupid Dean! He didn't brew the potion long enough and it was so fast, I panicked…Everything was-

"Harry," Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder "calm down. You're here now, right? And you're alive." She handed him his warm cup of coffee and watched the reflexes on his face soothe as he swallowed down a huge sip.

Harry let out a soft sigh and smiled at her. "Thanks," he nodded "sorry about that. I just- I just lost it is all."

His best friend grinned in consideration and seated herself at the table with him. She pulled out a folded piece of parchment from her pocket, enlarging and straightening it with her wand, before handing it to Harry.

"I wrote the questions last night when I couldn't sleep." She said sadly, remembering the reason why she was wide awake last night. _Stupid Terry_. "You think they're alright?" she asked, wanting to hear his opinion on her questions.

The wizard beside her glanced around on the paper and beamed in approval. "Perfect," he commented and looked up at her as if he suddenly lost something. "Where is the douche, anyways?"

* * *

><p>The bathroom reeked of sex and desperation when Draco entered the blithering shower. The water was freezing to the bone. Fortunately, he was used to the cold and was not bothered much by it. The pressured drops of water stung his bruises but he guessed they would heal sooner then. He could not repress the groan that escaped his lips as he slowly melted through the warmth. Merlin, it felt <em>good<em> to finally have a shower.

As soon as he finished, he pulled the ugly, unicorn curtains aside (No doubt, Loony Lovegood's idea) and was struck with the realization that he did not have extra clothes or a towel. Grunting loudly, he cracked open the door to see a pair of nicely folded trousers, a plaid shirt, and a sea green towel. He suspected that the washed-out clothes were Weasley's because they looked _awfully _uncomfortable and they probably cost two galleons a piece. The ever-so-modest man was debating whether or not to walk out stark naked or degrade himself to wear Weasley's digusting clothes.

"Ugh, just take the clothes," a familiar voice told him.

Draco looked up to meet the dark eyes of Terry Boot. Huh, the prick seems to always be around now. The awkward dark-haired wizard looked worn-out and grimy in muggle attire and he showed a face of repugnance when he realized what Draco was planning to do.

The man continued, "No one wants to see you waltz around here naked, Malfoy. There are _girls_ here."

There was a small spark in Draco's eyes. "Well in that case," he parted the door slightly.

Boot had his want pointed directly at him in an instant and snickered, "I'm serious, Malfoy." He levitated the pile of clothes and tossed them to the blond. "Get dressed, Harry and Hermione need to see you."

Draco growled slightly. He did not need to be told what to do. No one bossed him around like that. But, conscious of the wand in front of him, he decided to follow suit. He hastily slipped on the dark, auburn pants before walking out, shirtless, and then suddenly remembered the moment he encountered last night with Granger and Boot.

He risked a comment, "Oh, how are you and the mudblood virgin…Well, virgin no more I see," Draco looked up and saw the man's eyes become a serious ice.

"What-

"You guys are extremely loud at night." Draco added. "Good thing I wasn't around when you two were doing _other_ things…"

"You slimy git-

The blond slipped on his shirt and towel-dried his hair before tossing it to the ground and continued, "But I also heard she dumped you…said you weren't good in bed-

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Light shot out of Boot's wand and Draco was suddenly hit, full-force, on his chest.

He landed squarely onto the floor with a loud thump. The prick looked angry enough to kill. Fuck, he needed his wand. He was so going to _kill_ Granger. His wand was like a drug, he _needs_ it.

"I suggest you keep your sick mouth shut before I make absolute sure you land your arse in Askaban for your whole life!"

Draco had to keep his cool. Although he was intolerably frightened inside, he masked his expression with a vacant stare. "Try me," he dared and got up to leave before Boot got the chance to hex him to hell.

The bloody nerve. Boot was now, second, on his "People to Kill after I Get Out of this Fucking Prison Hole" list. Granger will always be first.

Speaking of Granger, he remembered the questioning he had to attend and headed toward the kitchen.

_Great, as soon as I am labeled as an "irrelevant" source, I can leave. I only just became a death eater, I don't know anything_, Draco thought hopefully and continued walking.

* * *

><p>Draco spotted Saint Potter and Mudblood Granger from afar, chatting comfortably with each other. Potter must have said something funny because Granger laughed like a hyena and smacked him playfully on the shoulder. If he didn't know they were as close as siblings, he would have pegged her for flirting.<p>

_That mudblood was such a slut._

"Malfoy," Harry greeted as the blond practically pranced over to the table and took a slice of pancake in his hand before biting off of it with satisfaction. He didn't realize how hungry he was until now. "Sit," Harry commanded.

Malfoy sat down reluctantly and took a sip of the coffee in front of him. It was black and bitter to the bone but that was how he preferred. "Let's get this over with, Potter. I'd like to see daylight later on today."

Potter didn't seem to have heard him or chose to ignore his comment because he continued speaking, "Hermione has written a bunch of questions for you to answer and we'll need to notify the Order before you are set to go. You must answer them honestly or else I'll have to grab some Veritaserum. I don't want to waste some precious potion for you pathetic ferret."

Draco scowled at the man in front of him but nodded reassuringly. He honestly didn't care what they had to say. He just wanted to get out of the stupid fuck hole and leave. A big, comfortable bed was missing him from home and he didn't want to keep it waiting.

"State your name." Granger started quickly.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Draco Malfoy"

"When were you captured by the Order?"

"Yesterday"

"Why?"

"Because you all fucking suck"

Granger shot her head up like lightning and pierced a heavy stare on him. "Malfoy," she breathed through her nose and huffed a mouthful of air and exhaled. She looked like she was trying some kind of technique to restrain from attacking him. "I swear if you don't take this seriously, I won't even send this to the Order and you'll be locked here until the war is over."

"War never ends, Granger." Draco shot back, challenging. He knew he was one of the few logical people that could keep up with her sharp tongue and still reply with the same amount of fire. That was why he never saw Potter or Weasley yell at the witch. She was too infuriating.

"Well then," the bitch replied. "I guess I'll make sure you stay here forever."

The blond scowled at her. She really did know how to get on his nerves. His morning was ruined completely, first, by being smacked in the chest from Boot and, now, by the bitch of a witch named Granger. He had to leave soon. This place was going to make him a lunatic.

The woman wouldn't stop. "What do you know about You-Know-Who's plans?"

"Nothing," Draco answered honestly.

"You're lying." Granger assumed immediately. "You're a death eater, you have to know something."

"I know NOTHING!" Draco exclaimed. "I became a death eater when I was sixteen, okay. All I know is that they want to kill Potter, and if you guys haven't figured that one out yet-

"We got it, Malfoy" Potter interrupted, offended by the assumption of the man.

"Well then," Draco continued. "I have nothing else to say."

Granger had the impudence to roll her eyes at him. That bitch was seriously going to ruin him. No one looks down on him like that. Especially a mudblood.

Still, she didn't hold back. "Where are the headquarters for You-Know-Who's plans?"

"The manor," he answered honestly. Then, he thought of the last meeting he had with the death eaters and the Dark Lord. He will never forget the first time he saw a person die. The Muggle Studies professor's fatal eyes will forever stay in his nightmares. Draco closed his eyes slowly and tried to chase away the horrid memory.

"Yours?" she asked, wondering if it was the great Malfoy's manor.

"No, the oaf- Hagrid's!" he yelled. "Are you all dense or something?"

The wand attached to Potter's hand instantly froze in front of his face. The boy with the hideous glasses growled, "Don't tempt me."

Draco, completely unaffected by Potter's attempt to threaten him, simply rolled his eyes again, "It's not my fault you lot can't seem to get anything right!"

He looked over at Granger, who was scribbling furiously onto the parchment, and Draco questioned what the hell she was writing on there. Probably along the lines of: "Draco Malfoy has an intense amount of temper that he cannot seem to control and I hate his guts." The blond huffed a breath and waited for more questions.

"Have you ever been to the meetings?" she asked instead.

"Yes," he responded.

"How many?"

"One"

"When?"

"Yesterday"

"And what happened?"

There was a grave pause and the whole room was silent. Dear Salazar, this was painful. Recalling a memory as terrible as that one was too difficult for the man to master, so he did the cowardly thing and lied.

"He talked about his plans to kill Scarhead," he said, trying his best to look very seriously, "And stuff involving him bragging about his newfound strength." He looked up to meet their eyes and wondered if they could tell he was lying. Draco wasn't completely skilled in Occlumency and he didn't want Granger rummaging through his head. Hopefully, they would believe him.

It took a while for them to try to figure out his answer so Draco decided to continue, "I wasn't really paying much attention. Nagini watches all the death eaters and kills them if they're 'not loyal' to their master. I was too cautious of the snake than of the Lord's plans."

That seemed to please Potter because he nodded and replied, "Nagini does seem like a bodyguard for You-Know-Who. Hermione, do you think the snake is meaningful to him? Do you think she may be a hor-

Potter erupted shut his mouth. He probably didn't want Draco to know what Nagini may be and Draco honestly didn't care. The dark-haired man turned to Granger for assistance but the bushy-haired girl didn't seem to acknowledge him because she was staring daggers at the blond. What the fuck did she want? Her chocolate eyes were looking intently at his and she slowly took out her wand and said coolly, "I told you not to lie to me, Malfoy."

And before he knew it, he heard her whisper "Legilimens" and was immediately filled with a chilly breeze and cloudy memories.

_He saw the Dark Lord seated at the end of the dinner table at the manor with a couple twenty un-masked death eaters. The aura was incredibly dense and distressed. It felt almost like he was being sucked into a black hole and there was no way out. _

_There was a soft whimper from the corner of the room and he saw her. The Muggle Studies professor was looking frantic and overstressed. It was obvious that she had been hit with too many hexes and curses to save her life. Draco knew, in a second, that she was going to die. And, he couldn't do anything about it. Too much pressure was booming in his head because he couldn't comprehend the thought of seeing someone die in front of him. For that reason, the Slytherin didn't even look at her. He stared pointed away and glanced down at his hands. The sweat from his palms was intoxicating considering the fact that it was beyond arctic in the room._

_Another sound then came. It was more sinister and mysterious. The hissing noise came from the other corner of the room and the well-known boa roared from underneath the shadows. The snake sharply attacked the teacher. There were screams of pain and pleading. Then, silence followed. _

"_Well," the Dark Lord truncated. "That was quite entertaining, wasn't it?" _

_Draco gulped noticeably._

"_You see, I have a problem" the pale creature admitted. "My wand is a counteraction of Harry Potter's and I've discovered that it's almost like…like…a twin. I need a wand that is strong enough to kill. There has been a myth about a wand so powerful that the wizard, who owns it, can beat everything. There has also been word that…that the myth is true. I'll need to contact Ollivanders to find out more information on this of course." _

_The silence in the room was getting too uncomfortable for any human soul and Draco wondered where the hell the wand would be. It was probably a stupid myth anyways. The Dark Lord was beyond bonkers._

"_In the mean time, I want all of you to continue rounding up the mudbloods and acquaintances of Harry Potter. The ministry will be infiltrated soon."_

Draco sucked in a breath when the chilly sensation lingered a while before it finally left. It took a while for him to recover from the dreadful memory. After a moment, he was back in reality. That bitch. Now, she was probably going to scream and assault at him for lying.

But the witch surprised him. She looked intensely at him for a while before turning to Harry and said very professionally, "He's going to infiltrate the Ministry. Warn Shaklebolt and the head aurors. Make sure you remind them about the muggleborns. They're in even more danger than I thought," she stopped for a breath and then, "GO, Harry."

And Potter left within a second.

Granger turned to the blond man and completely shocked him again, "Have some strawberries and Nutella- it's chocolate, hazelnut spread- my favorite." She handed him the small bowl of Nutella and gestured her hand to the tiny red fruits.

What was going on?

Draco tried to figure out what she was thinking. After seeing that, it must have been difficult so he faced her and studied her eyes. They looked sad, afraid and…what was that? Pity? Draco Malfoy did not need Hermione Granger to feel _sorry _for him.

Anger was boiling in his veins and he was infuriated with so many emotions that he pushed aside the offered food and roared,

"I don't need your bloody pity, Granger!"

The witch jumped in surprise and tried to speak, "I wasn't-

"You don't have to feel sorry for me, you little bitch. I have it better than you. My side will win and we will destroy you," he growled. "Don't give me your fucking treats and shit because of pity. I don't need it and I don't need you!"

Granger was up on her feet in an instant. "You may have a lot of things, Malfoy. But you don't have things that matter. You don't have a real family. You don't have real friends. You don't even have a real _heart._ All you are…is stone- empty, useless, and pathetic in life."

"I have more than you will ever imagine!" He yelled. "I will always be better than you, Granger. My blood, my money, and my name are enough."

She cracked a sneer and said, "Not enough to really live"

"What the hell-

Was this mudblood trying to go all Gryffindor pride on me? That stupid bint. He didn't need anyone or anything to live. He had himself and he was all that mattered.

"You can go now," she released. "I'll send this to the Order soon. Seamus is going to check up on you in five minutes. If I catch you walking around the tent, I will maim you. And, don't bother any of the other people around here. They're going through a tough time, okay?"

"Not like I bloody care" he mumbled and made to leave when he heard it.

There was a popping sound and his old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher appeared. Yeah, the werewolf one.

"Hermione!" Lupin called out.

Granger turned around to him and nearly leaped into his arms. "Remus!" she exclaimed; obviously excited to see him. When she noticed the look of terror and frantic in his eyes, she asked "What's wrong?"

"Hermione," Lupin said very slowly. "The Ministry has been infiltrated and the Malfoys have made a search warrant for Draco."

* * *

><p>AN:

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait. This chapter just took longer than usual & I wanted to make sure it was alright. I hope you guys like it! I can't believe I already have 3 reviews! Thanks so much.

Tell me what you think or if there are some ways I can improve. I'm always up for critical reviews, too! In fact, I think I need it. :)

Anyways, just wanted to say thanks & i hope it's alright. The next one will be in a while though. I'm so sorry. I'm starting in a couple days, so...yeah. I'll try to update asap though. :)


	5. Chapter 5

"W-what?" Hermione barely stuttered.

"Oh, and you lot say it like it's so bloody surprising!" Malfoy snickered.

Hermione really couldn't stand him at the moment and the more he spoke, the more she felt like hexing him to misery. The situation at hand was complicated enough, and she really didn't need any of his foul commentary. So…screw him.

The brightest witch of her age twisted her face toward him and sneered, "Malfoy…GET OUT BEFORE I LITERALLY CUT YOUR BALLS OFF!"

Of course, the blond didn't even flinch. He simply snarled and replied, "It's not my fault you people are behind."

Hermione used as much energy as she could muster to _not_ smack him in the head. Her blood was scorching and the itch behind her throat was not from a cold. The wizard didn't even realize how utterly aggravating he was and it was irritating her to no end. She gritted her teeth as she responded, "Malfoy, I really don't have time with your pointless insults. I suggest you get back to your little 'prison hole' unless you want to be personally escorted by one of the aurors."

The man didn't even blink. "I'm not scared of your little Order lot."

She smirked and tilted her head slightly as if she was finding his reply amusing.

"Malfoy," she said very coolly. "Did you forget? YOU DON'T HAVE A WAND… and the aurors around here know more hexes and firing curses than you will in a hundred years. So to be safe, I think you should consider heading back to your room."

He seemed to be a bit uncomfortable now. She could tell- with his eyes widening in trepidation and his shoulders were no longer foremost and bold but sagging. With nothing better to come up with, the Slytherin scowled at her before stalking off to his room.

Remus cleared his throat softly, trying to get remind her that he was still in the room.

The witch jerked around and smiled apologetically. "I'm so sorry, he's been very hard to handle and I don't know what else to do with him."

Her previous teacher simply nodded. "It's alright, Hermione," he reassured. "I understand. I just wanted to inform you about the news going on."

"Thanks so much, Remus," she replied. "It was quite unexpected actually because I just recently discovered about the Ministry and sent Harry to notify you and the others."

The older man seemed very surprised. "Oh?" he questioned. "How did you figure this out?"

"Malfoy," Hermione answered simply.

"Has he been much help lately?" he asked.

"Very, in fact," Hermione admitted. "I think he would be a great source for figuring out the death eater actions. I'm sure the Order will decide keep him."

"Good," he nodded. "We have to be very careful with him, though, Hermione. His parents are one the wealthliest in the Wizarding World and we obviously don't need anyone discovering our location and snatching him back. Keep an eye on him at all times."

"I got it, Remus" she reminded. "I just hope everything will turn out alright."

"Yes well, You-Know-Who is getting stronger and his followers are determined to win" he warned. "Just be careful, Hermione." And suddenly, his tone became very stern and succinct. "He's after you, too."

* * *

><p>The thought of having the darkest wizard of the decade on her back was quite terrifying. She felt paranoid every where she went because she always had a strange feeling like some death eater was going to pop out and attack her. Her eyes were like a hawk ever since the hunt for horcruxes began and she was getting restless. Sleep didn't seem important for a while in the beginning. Now, having to work more and practice her spells, sleep became her best friend. Of course, when there's a war, no one ever completely sleeps. It must have been hard for Harry. He probably has this feeling all the time- a feeling of misery, pure fear, and anxiety. To stay positive in a negative world like this was too difficult to accomplish. She owed Harry some props.<p>

"Hermione?" someone called out.

The worried witch snapped her head around to meet the eyes of Ron Weasley. "Hey," she greeted with a small smile. "I haven't seen you all morning. Where have you been?"

Ron sauntered over to her and gave her a firm hug before responding, "I was at a meeting with the aurors and…they have some news."

"More news?" Hermione asked. "It's only noon and we have so much to keep up with!"

Her best friend laughed. His mellow mood was soothing and Hermione considered speaking to him more in the morning to ease her fretfulness. "They just told me that we need to start hunting again. Their next bet is at the Gringotts."

"Oh," was all Hermione could gather.

"The head aurors are still planning out the details and whatnot. I think we'll start in a couple days."

"Alright," she bobbed her head in agreement. "But, I'm supposed to be on-watch for Malfoy and-

"Malfoy?" Ron asked, dumbfound. "I forgot about that prick….Hm, I guess you'll have to ask Shaklebolt about it."

Hermione nodded as if mentally noting it down on her agenda for the day.

"Why do you guys think it's at Grignotts?" she asked curiously.

She had no idea why or how they could sneak in. Getting in to the most advanced protection system is nearly impossible, or so she heard. But then again, it's been done before. Honestly, Hermione has never felt more nervous in her entire life. I mean, getting the locket from the Ministry was beyond challenging, how could they manage Grignotts? The butterflies in her stomach were aching with pain; this happens to her every time before a mission. Strangely, however, it reminded her that everything was real and so were her nerves.

"Harry said something about Bellatrix and we think it maybe in her vault." Ron stated. "I hope we don't have to be polyjuiced again. That potion tastes bloody awful!" He chuckled gently and patted her on the shoulder, "Please pray that they don't make me drink that again."

She laughed with him and was blessed with the fact that he kept things so composed and serene around a time of danger. Merlin knew what would happen if he ever left her. Nothing would feel safe anymore.

She always wondered how Ron was so calm when it came to missions. He would talk about the simple things instead of the risky ones that are on everyone's minds. Hermione cleared her throat as a lingering question bursts from her lips, "Ron," she started. "Are you afraid? At all?"

He paused and looked taken back by the bizarre question. It took a minute or so for him to finally gather his thoughts and answer with the simplest, "Yeah,"

"But you just seem so…oblivious to the risks and all,"

"I know there are risks," he said very clearly. "But I need to be supportive and brave- for my family…for everyone…for you." A small smile followed and Hermione sensed the same feeling behind her throat where the butterflies usually showed up and extended her arm out for a big hug.

"Thank you," she muttered as she latched her arm around him and tightened the embrace.

* * *

><p>"FINNEGAN!" Draco roared with annoyance. "I DON'T NEED YOUR BLOODY CHECKUPS OKAY?"<p>

Seamus Finnegan looked like an idiot standing in front of him with his pathetic wand right pointed straight ahead. The nerve the Gryffindor had. The blond glanced around the room to inspect the damage.

It had only been five minutes and everything was fucking everywhere. The rough bed he had slept in last night was in an even worse state with ripped up blankets and pillows. The russet, feathered pillows looked like they were attacked by some kind of animal and the covers were The carpet floor was burnt from Finnegan's attempt to turn his room into flames. The lamp on the side of his bed was no longer a lamp but a piece of coal- dull and useless. Finnegan must have failed Transfiguration as well.

"I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE HERE YOU DIGUSTING DEATH EATER!" he screamed. "I DON'T KNOW HOW HERMIONE CAN KEEP UP WITH YOU, YOU ARE BLOODY BONKERS!"

"AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO WORK A COUPLE SIMPLE SPELLS YOU STUPID BINT!"

"Why you little-

And then a familiar, feminine voice interrupted them, "What is going on her-

But Finnegan didn't seem to have heard because a shot of purple light erupted from his wand and Draco was pounded back from the knockback jinx Finnegan somehow mastered and then everything was black.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled as she saw the man fly backwards, hitting the stone, pale wall.<p>

She walked into the room to see Seamus, face burnt red from anger or something else, and a ripped up mess.

The witch did her best to remain calm when she all she wanted to do was scream at the two most irresponsible, immature-

"It wasn't my fault, Hermione!" Seamus tried to cover up his attempt to murder the young death eater. "He was just so infuriating and I- I-

"Stop it," Hermione ordered.

Seamus immediately froze and waited patiently for his punishment.

"What did you hit him with?" she asked very seriously.

"Just the knockback jinx, nothing really…I didn't think-

There was a secluded silence and Hermione was instantly impressed with the fact that Seamus managed to knock out Malfoy with a spell that was only supposed to have them _fall_ backwards. Although in a state where she didn't know when Malfoy would wake up, she remained professional and turned over to Seamus.

"Get me the Wide-eye or Awakening Potion," she demanded. "That will wake him up."

"Why can't we just let him stay like that?" Seamus questioned. "It's not like he has much to do anyways."

"Malfoy is going to be staying for a while. Shaklebolt is requesting to meet him soon." Hermione informed. "And soon was five minutes before you _attacked_ the man!"

Seamus raised his hands up in defeat and muttered, "Fine, fine- I'll get the stupid potion."

"Quickly," she reminded.

He nodded was about to head out when Hermione stopped him, "Hey, Seamus," she truncated. The wizard waited for her to continue with a look of terror and edginess. "That spell was very impressive by the way. You're getting better."

The comment made him smile and the man nodded again before leaving with a positive attitude for the day.

* * *

><p>Draco woke with a foul taste in his mouth. He felt groggily but energized, both, at the same time. How odd. He slowly lifted his eyelids; not wanting to see what was going to be in front of him.<p>

And the sight right in front of him wasn't very alluring either. Ugh, he should have never woken up.

"Malfoy?"

He quickly shut his eyes again as if trying to erase everything in at the moment.

"Closing your eyes won't make me disappear," Granger said as a-matter-of-factly.

"Bugger off, Granger" Draco muttered, not daring to open his eyes just yet.

He heard a subtle groan and some mumbling about "being so stubborn", "can't seem to do anything right", and "never listens".

"Malfoy," Granger said very sternly now. "Get up- you have to meet with Shaklebolt. Now."

The wizard snapped his eyes wide open and growled. "I don't need to do all your bloody business meets, Granger. I shouldn't even be here. When my parents find me-

"Your parents are not-

"_When my parents find me_," Draco continued, not even caring that he interrupted her. "Your little Order and DA lot is going to suffer. And, I'll be there to make sure _you_ suffer the most."

"Oh Malfoy, I'm _so_ scared!" Granger dared to use sarcasm in the importance of the situation. He was being very serious about this.

"Granger…Don't tempt me."

"Malfoy…Don't underestimate me."

There was a silence considering their comments and Draco wondered where Granger got her sharp tone. Normally she would spit something with the same amount of fire and then the heated discussion would turn into a heated argument. It was enough to scare someone out of their wits and although he wouldn't ever admit it aloud, he found it quite impressive. No one ever kept up with his testing conversations.

He gave the witch a critical glare before replying, "Always bitchy…"

"_WHAT?" _Granger looked taken back by the response and shot back, "You foul, loathsome little cockroach!"

A flash of a smirk was found on his face. "You've got to come up with better comebacks, Granger. I specifically remember that insult during third year."

"Wh-hat?" she asked, completely shocked again.

"But I got to say Granger," he continued. "You're getting better. It's kind of _fun_ to anger you. If you keep this up, I might actually start to tolerate you."

* * *

><p>AN:

Gah! Thanks so much for everything guys. It really means a lot to me. I'm sorry that this chapter is sort of a filler but it's needed at the moment. I start school tomorrow and I'm probably not going to be able to update very soon. I'm so sorry for that. But, thanks for reviewing and I hope to see you guys soon! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione could think of a million other places she'd rather be whilst watching Malfoy answer monotonously to Shaklebolt's simplistic questions. She knew it was rather pointless to sit here and supervise such a pathetic excuse of a human being but she couldn't help but wonder- was he really as bad as everyone made him out to be? She had trouble deciding whether his good looks were a blessing or a curse comparative to his repulsive personality and his superficial beliefs. Looking at him, across the table…his platinum white hair (more ruffled now that it normally is)…she saw a different light in him. He looked shattered. The life he had set out for him was probably something he has been dreading since his childhood.

Malfoy's face crinkled as he scrunched his nose apparently disproving the question Shaklebolt asked him. "You honestly think that I will be comfortable in any situation involving a Weasel and a Scarhead?" he inquired, who seemed quite offended by the tall man's suggestion.

"It's a war, Mr. Malfoy," Shaklebolt insisted. The older man looked like he was having an awfully stressful morning and the young fellow before him only seemed to make it worse. "This will get difficult. However, I think it is best that you stay here for reasons that are obvious."

"Yeah, right. My father-

"Your father is one of the leads with You-Know-Who and I highly doubt that looking for the handsome young Malfoy is more important than finding the Boy Who Lived," said Shaklebolt.

"Ha! Even on your side, Harry still wins!" Hermione laughed loudly- her chest heaving vertically with a beautiful smile on her freckled face.

Malfoy shot her a deadly look, daunting enough to kill a kindergarten classroom. But Hermione took none of it as she continued to chuckle softly and ignore his angry glances.

"Shut your mouth, Granger," he said defensively. He turned to Shaklebolt and tried to resist the urge to punch him in the face. The next words he said seemed to be very sincere and genuinely threatening: "My family will find me. And let me tell you, they don't handle situations like these lightly."

"Whatever Malfoy-

Shaklebolt held his hand up to stop Hermione from speaking. He turned to Malfoy and tilted his head as if he was slightly confused about his defense. Though the predicament seemed obvious here, Hermione wondered whether Shaklebolt was going to be fair and peaceful or end the situation violently. And though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she hoped it wasn't the latter. She was hardly a fan of violence even if it involved a revolting Slytherin prince.

"You aren't trying to run away like I suspected- a young teenager like you would," the older official said instead. "I'm guessing you already know that it is nearly impossible for you to leave under the circumstances of having armed Aurors, witches, wizards around you….while you have, say…nothing?"

Malfoy huffed in response.

"Staying here is the only option. Hermione will watch over you." Shaklebolt turned to the pretty brunette and smiled at her. "Won't you, Hermione?"

"Uh…I was going to ask you about that," she started, a little hesitant on whether or not to inform him about Harry and Ron's plan in front of Malfoy. "Ron told me about the plan and-

"You can't be a part of it." Shaklebolt said solidly.

Hermione looked baffled. Though Shaklebolt was no father to her, he was one of the heads in the Order. He held a strong, prominent title and he was in charge of many missions and meetings to keep the resistance in check. She did not want to test her limits by pushing him to put her on the mission. Harry and Ron have done a few without her, and though some have been successful, it still hurt. She did not like the distance and time she had when they were gone and it felt like there was a hole in her chest- and every time her friends left, it got bigger. Bigger enough for her to feel empty and lifeless. She hated those times. She had to find a way to go with them.

"But the boys need-

"No 'buts', Hermione," the older wizard interrupted firmly. "You have to watch over Mr. Malfoy over here. None of the others are as mature enough for this position."

She couldn't fight her frown as she lowered her head and accepted the proposition ahead of her. He must have noticed how much it upset her and tried to add some comfort.

Shaklebolt laid a hand over her shoulder gently and smiled, "You have been on several missions lately. This is a great time to find some rest and be productive. You will do a lot of help, Hermione."

With that the man turned to Malfoy and nodded over at him. "You're lucky we are not keepin' you in cells. If you listen to her, your captivity won't be as much of a discomfort." Shaklebolt turned and walked out without giving the other man another glance.

Malfoy huffed again and then surprising, turned to smirk at Hermione. "So I guess your little boyfriends will have to find another replacement for the next mission. Awh, isn't that heartbreaking?"

Hermione shifted her head to look at him directly in the eye. Though it hurt to know that what Malfoy said was true, she still didn't want him to get to her.

"Funny," she replied sarcastically. "I would think you'd be crying by now,"

Malfoy simply stared at her, confused and waiting for her to continue.

"Aren't you missing your mummy? Need some more house elves to get you some ice creweam?" She pouted her lips, attempting and failing to act like a sad child. She continued to laugh at his baffled expression and smiled to herself. Her pride was overcoming her but she could not help but love the annoyed appearance on his face. There were a few perks to getting the Ferret riled up.

The blond suddenly turned a darker shade and threatened boldly, "Don't you ever talk about my mother that way."

He reached up to grab her by the wrists and pull her down from the table. Ignoring her fidgets and futile attempts to get rid of him, he kept her arms firmly on the wooden table and pushed his fingernails harder into her wrists. There were obviously going to be bruises and prints the next day. Her hands were now tightly locked in front of her and he leaned forward to sneer at her face. "You should watch yourself, Mudblood."

Hermione bobbed her head forward, directly hitting him with her forehead. Malfoy yelled as he released her and touched the sensitive and now painful spot on his nose.

Before he could do anything else, Hermione pulled out her wand and shouted, "_Ascendio__!_"

Malfoy's entire body suddenly flew into the air with a poised leap. He screamed loudly as Hermione winced, hoping that their dispute would not cause any attention. Evidently gravity gave Malfoy a horrid pain on his back and shoulders as he landed with a graceless plunk onto the floor.

"You little bitch," he moaned, rubbing his shoulders as he tried to get up.

"_Immobulus!"_ she yelled, pointing her wand directly at Malfoy's chest. The blond stayed still, and directly in tact-the spell worked perfectly. The little slime actually attempted to manipulate and threaten her! How could he! She was huffing with anger as she stood in front of him. "You arsehole! I had to give up certain duties for my friends to watch over you! You are a pathetic, waste-

"Let me up, Granger!" he shouted back. He glared at her furiously, and was probably planning different ways to kill her in the back of his head.

"No!" she continued. "I will not tolerate anything vile you have to say! And don't you dare touch me again you, piece of crap! Never in my life have I hated someone so much before! You are a complete-

"Granger, I am going to kill-

"Waste-

"In your sleep-

"Always slimy-

"Fucking bitch-

Then suddenly, a tall, quite awkward-looking man walked in to halt the argument. "Ho-oh! What's going on in here?" Terry Boot asked, looking more concerned at Hermione.

_Ugh_, Hermione thought. She didn't want to be around him and the fact that he was constantly around her only seemed to make matters worse.

"Your little bitchy girlfriend here-

Though Malfoy was still on the ground, he still had the audacity to talk back and provoke the pretty little witch with a wand. Hermione could only sneer at him. _Arsehole_.

"Shut up, Ferret." Hermione said and quickly cast a _Silencio_ on him. She mentally hit herself in the head for not casting it before and having to listen to his annoying voice.

Terry walked over to her and smiled. "You always seem to know how to handle things." He laid his hand on her arm and tilted his head as if she was just an adorable little girl. "You sure you're alright?"

Hermione should feel flattered for Terry's concern, but she suddenly found him to be a drag and thought his presence was only just vexing her. "I'm fine, Terry," she replied and faked a small smile. "I can handle him."

"I know, it's just I worry-

"Yeah, but it's _fine_," she said. "You should go back to Dean and Seamus, they're getting ready for another mission and might need you as a backup in case anything happens." She knew she was coming off a bit rude and rushed but she honestly didn't care. She didn't want him to feel for her and knowing that he does only make her want to crawl in her bed and cry.

Terry frowned as he caught on. "Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you at dinner then." And with that he walked off and back to the other room.

Hermione turned to the blond behind her and was thankful that she kept the silencing spell on him. She smiled as she levitated and guided him over to his secluded room. Although Malfoy's expression showed that he was laughing, most likely about her relationship with Terry and the awkward conversation they had a few moments ago, she was glad she could not hear it. As she laid him over to his bed, she removed the spells from his body. Before he could run up and grab her, she locked the door behind her and cast a few blocking charms onto the room.

Hermione released a heavy sigh and said to herself, "You can do this, Hermione."

* * *

><p>Draco was violently banging on the door moments after Granger locked it. <em>The little bitch<em>, he thought. Granger has always been so infuriating but he did not imagine her to be this revolting. He was getting sick of dealing with her shit and all the crap she has given him. The Order and her lot thought they could keep him here? Bloody idiots.

They young blond reluctantly propped onto the cheap, pasty looking bed next to him and pondered on his thoughts.

_There has to be a way to get out of here_, he reflected. It took a relative amount of time (not that he had things to do), but he finally devised a plan. And it was _awfully_ _brilliant_.

* * *

><p>AN: i think it's been a year since i updated and i am so very sorry. i actually took a very long break from fanfiction for a while and i just came across my stories a couple days ago. i felt like i should continue as much as i could.

i am so sorry about this chapter. i know it's kinda crappy and stuff. i had to reread the chapters again to remember what the heck was going on, haha. tbh, i'm just winging this story as i go and hopefully it gets some where. i have ideas of how this story is going to play out but bare with me because some might be a bit weird or whatever and i'm still deciding if i want to add these "ideas" into the story. i'm sorry that this is also a sort of filler chapter and i'm probably going to have more of these because i want a developing relationship for draco and hermione. don't expect them to get lovey dovey very soon because i think it's going to be a while. but i loveeeee it when they fight! (i can't be the only one, right?). i hate fluffy stories and i'm hoping i dont make this into one (ahh being new at this and trying to write it nicely is very difficult).

also, thANK YOU FOR READING THIS ILKE WOW I CANTLKJSLD CONTAIN MY EXCITEMENT LIKE PPL READ LTKSDKGHSDLK THIS LIKE LHGKLJ WHTATT?!


End file.
